Soft Warm Fur
by Hearns
Summary: Malia and Stiles on the couch during "Echo House". How they went from making out to cuddling. A missing scene fic. Please review.


Soft Warm Fur

* * *

Everyone, this is my first Teen Wolf Fic.

It takes place during "Echo House"

So, keep the flames to a minimum.

Also, to anyone who has paid attention in health class, watched some "how to..." videos on some XX... site or knew that girl who stuffed her bra and you knew it wasn't for adding form to their figure.

Do you know the number of cell phones that are hidden in bras now these days along with other things?

Part of this fic will make sense.

Here is to the future member of the McCall Pack.

* * *

Malia Tate had never felt this warm before in her human form. Stiles had done his best to apologize for the damage he and his friends had done to her during the entire forcibly changing her back to a human and the taking of her late sister's doll. But in a way, it was to save her life. Now with only her bra on and Stiles taking her virginity at her request, maybe being in this place she had to learn that what she was wasn't a bad thing. Some good things had come out of it like her first kiss.

And now...

Oh God...

She felt like she was running through the woods during the summer time. Her body was moving like she was back on all fours.

"Don't Stop..." Malia spoke as she felt Stiles run his fingers through her mane of human hair. She was a Coyote again.

That was when she jumped.

She leapt into the air,

She leapt again,

She ran harder,

Hard soil under her naked paws. The smell of sweat in the air. Her tail keeping her balanced as she ran.

Another great jump over the distance she was now running.

Everything smelled better...

Focused.

She was warm and furry.

That was when she slowed down, her "legs" exhausted.

Heart beating fast. The need to pant. She hadn't run like this in a long time.

"Wow..." Stiles said leaning off to the side to catch his breath, heat and warmth bleeding off of his body.

Malia snuggled closer to him as she looked down at her hands.

Still human. But now... she felt normal. Furry happy coyote normal. Maybe there was a lot she still had to learn on how the other shape shifters did things, but now... Maybe spending time as a half human and half animal wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe there was something to this being a wolf, fox, coyote on two legs thing that Stiles had offered to her after he had walked in on her showering.

"I'm warm..." Malia said as she reached up and looked at Stiles body. The marks were still fading but they had slowed down, but maybe whatever Stiles was, regaining those marks might be his way of regaining control over whatever he was. She wanted to be a Coyote again, maybe he wanting the same thing for himself.

Malia had thought of Stiles as being a human, but maybe like her, he was something else. Something that if he could find the answers for… He could regain his strength and maybe his powers.

Plus for a guy without any fur, he was sort of nice. She sort of felt guilty for hitting the poor guy after he explained why he had taken her sister's doll from the wreckage and humanizing her.

Stiles looked at Malia and touched her face.

"Stiles, I like being scratched behind the ears." Stiles did that. Malia grinned.

"You like." Stiles moved some as he looked around the hidden room they were now in. The pile of sorted through old medical records that were spread on the floor. "Listen, I know that we started off on the wrong foot, but thanks for helping me."

"It is the least I could do for giving me my first kiss, and making me feel warm."

"Maybe, after this mess how about I and the others work with you in teaching you to shift."

"You offered me the chance to learn to turn back into my animal form and you are not against that." Malia said surprised. Malia had been so angry before, now... Seeing it from Stiles and his friend's point of view and listening to Stiles talk about what he and the "pack" had found. They wanted to bring closer to her father about the accident.

Now here, Stiles was doing his best to help her find closure with her own issues in a sense of repentance.

"Not really, about far enough that you getting your fur back. You said that you missed having fur." Malia remembered telling Stiles about her being cold right after he walked in on her taking a shower in the boy's bathroom.

"I missed having fur that made me warm." That was when Malia reached up and kissed Stiles. "Now, I know that I don't really need the fur to make me warm." Stiles took her hands in his and brought them to his chest. "I never asked what you are?" Malia said as she looked down between the puddle forming between her legs.

"Uh..." Malia reached into her bra and she patted around the front of it. Before Stiles was able to finish his sentence Malia had pulled out a piece of toilet paper and placed it between her legs. "Human... uh... spirit host." Stiles watched as Malia wipe at her crotch. "Uh... you had toilet paper in your bra?"

"Something I picked up from one of the girls when I attended school with you guys for a little while." Malia leaned forward and let her body ride through the white stuff coming out of her body, but it felt good as she purged it from her body. "Boy I am putting out this white tinkle stuff like crazy." Malia leaned forward a bit more as her body flushed some more. "Stiles, could you reach into the other side of my bra and pull out my other tinkle paper reserve."

"Tinkle paper..." Then the image hit as Stiles realized that Tinkle meant. "Oh, that is for when you have to..." Stiles looked at Malia and looked at her wide eyed that caused Malia to become concerned.

"Did I do something wrong?" Malia said as she felt the paper soaking up the fluid between her fingers.

"No... no Malia... I just didn't know that girl's did that stuff with their bras." Malia blushed a little.

"Well, I am still getting used to wearing clothing. Pockets are good, but any place where you can keep things on you that isn't your mouth is sort of good." Malia said "Go ahead, reach into my bra." Stiles seemed a little hesitant that was when she nodded in approval and he slowly reached in. "It's to the front."

"I would get slapped if I did this on another girl." Malia looked at him strange.

"Hey, I ran around naked with fur for eight years. As far as you know, I might like the idea of you scratching me there." That is when Stiles found it and he squeezed at her breast prying the paper free from her sweaty skin. "You found it." Malia said as she felt Stiles nails move across her skin as he extracted the Tinkle paper. It felt good as she moaned

"You like being touched there?" Stiles said surprised.

"Not before, but now by you... Right now..." Malia grinned. "Feels good." Malia felt the paper get sopping wet. "Um, could you hand me the paper?" Malia reached up and took the paper from his hand and the last little bit of white tinkle finished coming out of her.

"Wow..." Stiles said as Malia dabbed the last of the mess from between her legs and wrapped the material up in the remaining dry toilet paper before she let it fall to the floor near the couch. With the White Tinkle mess resolved she snuggled closer to Stiles.

"Stiles... have you seen any female..." Malia decided to drop the question as she moved closer to Stiles so they could spoon together for warmth. "You know creatures like me?" Malia was wondering as she felt Stiles trace her ear.

"I only have come across a few female werewolves, but considering that they were close enough at times trying to hurt me and my friends and disrupt the cosmic balance of things. I am lucky not to have been hurt by them. But in your case are the only were-coyote I have seen, by my friend Derek would be the guy to speak to given the number of Weres he grew up knowing most of his life. He is one of the Mystical Were-creature Yoda guys I know, the other being Doctor Deaton who knows the medical stuff." Malia listened to this and reached up and took Stiles hand in hers and pulled it in front of her and let him feel her breast. "My friend Lydia is in a relationship with a were-reptile guy. Kinda of creepy, but he is a nice guy." Malia moved her hand to let Stiles feel the underside of her breast. "Are you letting me play with your..." Malia forced Stiles hand around her breast.

"I like the warmth of your hand there." Malia snuggled closer to the point he was feeling Stiles boy sausage between her behind. "Keep telling me about the were girls that your friend Derek has seen."

"Uh... sure..." Stiles felt a little awkward at saying this but for Malia it was comforting. "From the ones I have seen. They all had these mouths full of sharp teeth, sometimes in just sharp fangs, sharp claws. That is pretty much a standard." Malia licked her lips and traced her very human teeth with her tongue. She missed those teeth and how they felt in her mouth.

"What else did you see on the others?" Malia wanted to know everything about this.

"Well, some had eyebrows, while others didn't." Malia rolled over to look at Stiles.

"Which brow would look good on me?" Malia said getting answers about what she might possibly look like.

"Well I like your eyebrows." Malia blushed. "I like how they flow on your face. You without them wouldn't look good. But they have that wild coyote aspect that..." Malia moved in and kissed him on the face before taking his hand that she had letting him play with her human breast with to her mouth and kissed it taking in the scent of his warm fingers to her lips.

"Anything else?" Malia was waiting for his next words.

"They all had pointed ears." With those awkward words Malia wanted to bear Stiles a litter of puppies from her belly.

"How big were they?" Malia let Stiles fingers trace around her ears. The very ones she liked to be scratched for ever small detail of what she might look like in her hybrid form.

"They were about this far out and pointed." Malia pictured her other form from the description Stiles had given her.

"Uh... are you okay Malia?" Stiles said as Malia rolled over and grinned.

"Will you take me as your mate?"

"Ah, give me a sec..." Stlies looked at her confused. "We went from first kiss to will you marry me in under an hour."

"You don't approve?" Malia was worried. Had she done something wrong?

"Malia..." Stiles took her hand in his and kissed it. "You are moving fast. A little to fast for even a wolf. Slow down. Enjoy."

"So, you like me to go slower?" Malia realized that maybe there were some things she needed to connect with. This was so unlike how it was portrayed on TV.

"Yes." Stiles reached up and scratched behind her ear. "Hey the main reason that I am in here is to make sure I don't hurt anyone. I have a freaky Asian spirit that is trying to get into my head to do bad things. I need to slow down and rest, but I can't." Stiles sounded tired. "The last time I did anything majorly supernatural was to save my dad's life." Stiles pulled Malia closer to him. "I felt powerful, I made a difference. Tapped into the spirit world and saw the secrets on the other side." Stiles breath felt like he was trying to suck in her coldness. "Now..." Stiles snuggled his nose into her hair. "Now with this Nogitsune trying to get into me non-stop, I just want to rest... Sleep. Cool off, but I can't. If he, it gets in... People will die. I am using ever once of strength to keep going."

No wonder Stiles felt so warm.

He was over heating!

She wanted his warmth, he desired her coolness. No wonder he was seeking her out. He was thermally out of whack like her. Right now doing what they did... For him he might have been swimming in a cold lake in an attempt to cool off.

"Take my coldness, Stiles..." Malia said as she sat up and undid her bra laying it on the floor as she moved to take off Stiles shirt. "…As I take in your warmth." Maybe by providing more of her bare skin to Stiles, he might gain the strength to keep going.

"Malia..." Stiles tried to stop her but Maila had his shirt in her hands and was breathing in Stiles scent. This was a smell that she could get used to having around her.

"I will help you fight this intruder to your body as you become my warm fur." Stiles reached up and hugged her and for the first time he seemed to regain some of his strength.

"Okay..." This was perfect... she did her coyote whine of happiness. Maybe taking Stiles as a mate would be a good thing. This was better than any warm shower. Maybe Stiles would help her join his pack and teach her the ways they lived.

Would he have to bite her, or mark her in some way? She didn't know?

Pack... Family... Terms she had thought she had lost when she was eight years old. Now... She had a reason to join.

"Well..." Malia kissed Stiles. "You said that the answers are down here... let's find them." Malia said getting up and walking over to a pile of documents and started looking.

"Malia..." Stiles said getting up and putting on his underwear and sweatpants. "We better get dressed if anyone comes and finds us." Malia looked down at her own naked body. "Not that I am minding the view." Malia realized that he was complimenting her on her human form. Something she had been ashamed of having, now in his eyes he saw something that was beautiful. Malia turned to offer him a better view of her form and Stiles turned red as he grinned.

Was she that mate worthy?

"Okay..." Malia said moving over to pick up her clothes and slipping on her bra. "After this, we take a shower together."

"You have no argument there." Stiles said starting to slip on his shirt but he stopped. "How are the marks on my back?" Malia leaned over to look at them and traced Stiles skin with her hand.

"I think they stopped fading for now." Malia said concerned as she placed her cold fingers on Stiles flesh in an attempt to slow down the fade of these marks.

"Let's hurry before they start fading again." Stiles said with urgency as he slid on his shirt and handed Malia hers.

"Okay, let's do that." Malia said sensing that in each other they had found what they needed to keep going for the fight ahead of them to take back their lives.

That was when Stiles fell backwards after he attempted to get up. Malia reached up and felt Stiles head. He was really warm, for her it might be a good thing, but for Stiles and what he was... Malia pulled her pants on and sat down by him. It was the sun was inside of him, trying to burn him up.

"Rest…" Malia said laying Stiles down. "Let me help you cool off." Stiles didn't argue.

Spooning next to Stiles Malia didn't feel so alone now.

"Malia… Could you tell me what you liked doing while you were a Coyote? Might give me an idea why you were so angry at me and the others." This time it was her turn to tell her story.

"I liked to run. Felt so free. Just me, the ground, and the warm sun on my fur."

"The twins are so going to love running with you." Stiles said pulling closer to Malia. For the first time, Malia didn't mind joining a pack. As long as she had Stiles by her she could stand being in this human form. Malia started to tell of her favorite runs as Stiles gained his strength back. Of her walks through the woods, Stiles found that spot behind her ears and kissed her there.

Maybe coming up with names for her future puppies would be good if she had a pack like this to raise them as a part of.

"Thanks for the warmth." Malia said as she felt like the Coyote she used to be.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

Please review.


End file.
